A video can be sent over a computer network as a file attachment to an electronic mail (e-mail) message. With this type of transmission, the entire video file must be transmitted and received before the receiver can view the video. For large files, the time required to complete such transmissions can be longer than the actual playing time of the video. Also, this type of transmission typically requires multiple computer programs to perform all of the necessary functions, including an e-mail application program to send or receive the video in computer file form, and a second program to play or display the video from the received file attachment. With this type of transmission, it is difficult to control the delivery time of the video, and it is difficult to share or forward the received video.
A video can be posted to a World Wide Web (“Web”) page. In order to provide a video in this manner, a server computer connected to the Web must be used to host the Web site, and software packages must exist and be used to prepare the video, and transmit it over the Web using the File Transfer Protocol (FTP or ftp) or the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP or http). To implement this type of video posting, at least a detailed knowledge of various computer communication protocols is required.